


Big Twilight Energy

by TheGreenHouse



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, but its really a chat fic, is everyone gay?, theyre all in college and human, ya....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenHouse/pseuds/TheGreenHouse
Summary: bEllA: anyway, i did something badbEllA: like mike getting drunk and crying himself to sleep in the middle of the club bad---Or, this is a modern AU chat involving any and all twilight characters. Prepare for gay and trash.





	1. Bella Gay Panics Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned, trash ahead.

**Work B1TCHES**

2:49 AM

 

 **bEllA:** ANGELA JESS ANGELA JESS SOMENOE ODMSNKDNS

 

 **bEllA:** pls

 

 **bEllA:** are you guys ignoring me bc i didn't want to go to the mall

 

 **bEllA:** THIS IS NOT THE TIME

 

 **bEllA:** nvm just noticed the time

 

 **bEllA:** anyway, i did something bad

 

 **bEllA:** like mike getting drunk and crying himself to sleep in the middle of the club bad

 

 **bEllA:** fin whatever

 

 **jessthebest:** fine*

 

 **bEllA:** fine stfu, ANWAY

 

 **bEllA:** you ever accidentally like someone's instagram post from 143 weeks back at 2 in the morning and just change everything in your account to make it seem like you're a furry page that way they don't know its you

 

 **jessthebest:** bella.... PLS tell me u didn't 

 

 **bEllA:** i'm gay

 

 **bEllA:** her profile is public, I COULDNT STOP MYSELF

 

 **bEllA:** it was a gym pic, and her abs..... ugh

 

 **bEllA:** i was staring at it

 

 **jessthebest:**  "staring"

 

 **bEllA:** what me and my hand get up to is none of your business, anyWAY

 

 **bEllA:** i hit my forehead with my phone, and my forehead did me so dirty i ended up accidentally liking it

 

 **ANGELa:** WHY, its 3 in the morning 

 

 **ANGELa:** also ur gay and dumb

 

 **bEllA:** pretendstobeshocked.jpg

 

 **bEllA:** my embarrassment stops for no one 

 

 **ANGELa:**  can this wait till morning

 

 **bEllA:** fine whatever but if you see someone named Sonicscumsock like your posts it's me, dont block me pls, i need to keep it this way for AT LEAST a week

 

9:29

 

 **ANGELa:** i cant....

 

 **ANGELa:** jess i wish you were in our history class bc BITCH LMFAO

 

 **ANGELa:** i had to go to the bathroom cause im wheezing

 

 **ANGELa:** bella forgot to charge her phone so you wont be able to hear from her dumbass till lunch

 

 **ANGELa:** thats not what this is about tho

 

 **ANGELa:** you know how Rosalie sits next to bella?

 

 **ANGELa:** still laughing

 

 **ANGELa:** rosalie came in and bella literally sank into her seat, like she was almost hiding under her desk, and you know Prof Roberts hates that "horseplay" shit, he saw and       

called Bella out on it, and ROSALIE SMIRKED

 

 **ANGELa:**  that isn't even the worst thing, im getting second hand embarrassment typing this

 

 **ANGELa:** he made us partner up with the people next to us and talk about something that relates to our past or some shit like that, and you know how bella is she was BOUND to           embarrass herself

 

 **ANGELa:** i purposefully angled myself towards them so i could listen to bella die 

 

 **ANGELa:** and Rosalie has Big Dyke Energy cause godamn

 

 **ANGELa:** she waited towards the end of class and WEW

 

 **ANGELa:** she was like "i have a story for this, in fact it happened last night, or should i say this morning"

 

 **ANGELa:** i could FEEL bella's soul leave her body

 

 **ANGELa:** in tears rn

 

 **ANGELa:** THIS BITCH LEANED INTO BELLA AND SAID "next time you try to pretend it wasn't you, make your account private, I could still see your pictures."

 

 **ANGELa:** and the bell rang and she walked out, FLIPPING HER HAIR INTO BELLAS FACE

 

 **ANGELa:** anyway bella's dead

 

 **jessthebest:** i just got out of bio I NEEDED THIS

 

12:34 PM

 

 **bEllA:** that dumb bitch didnt give me my phone back till lunch

 

 **bEllA:** angela i thought we were friends why would u EXPose me like that

 

 **bEllA:** her hair smelled so nice tho cryin

 

 **bEllA:** ugh i can nt dnsiadkandskndaj,asd

 

 **ANGELa:** big mood

 

 **jessthebest:**  ^rt


	2. Bella Gay Panics Part 2 of Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did it take me two months to type out a few hundred words.....yes. I'm so sorry. Anyways, hope you enjoy.

**Work B1CTHES**

 

7:45 PM

 

 **bELLA:** hey hey hey, i'm whats happnin

 

 **ANGELa:** you're watching mean girls again huh

 

 **bELLA** changed their name to **reginageorgesbitch**

 

 **reginageorgesbitch:** i dont know what youre talking about

 

 **reginageorgesbitch** changed their name to **bELLA**

 

 **ANGELa:** so you're gonna watch it and not invite me or jess over

 

 **ANGELa:** i'm over fakes

 

 **bELLA:** ok but you dont want to talk about how you and jess managed to get fake ids for yourselves and went clubbing in Port Angeles without me, you wanna talk about that????????

 

 **ANGELa:**  i can't read suddenly, i don't know. btw i'm almost there and jess is with me

 

**Work B1CTHES**

 

12:58 AM

 

 **jessthebest:** ugh my mind, you can thank me with buying lunch tomorrow bella

 

 **bELLA:** telling me my hair didn't look as greasy isn't worthy of that

 

 **jessthebest:** ok nvm i guess.....

 

 **ANGELa:** stop being a dramatic bitch and just tell us

 

 **jessthebest:** you're not worthy of me but whatever

 

 **jessthebest:** i managed to score invites, yes you read that right, INVITES, to the cullen's house party this weekend

 

 **jessthebest:** while we were watching the movie, i managed to take advantage of my wide social network to score us invites

 

 **jessthebest:** i'll be waiting for your apologies bitches

 

 **bELLA:** wow, can't believe you would do that during my favorite movie, also

 

 **bELLA:** ........................... i can't

 

 **bELLA:**  also also "wide social network"

 

 **jessthebest:** i'm not the one that drools over regina you thirsty bitch

 

 **jessthebest:** you can gay panic sometime else, you're going, and i have a lot of friends i'll have you know

 

 **ANGELa:** tell us the truth you snake

 

 **jessthebest:** i do all of this for you guys and this is how you treat me?

 

 **jessthebest:** fine

 

 **jessthebest:** alice posted about it on instagram

 

 **ANGELa:** how????? none of them have accepted your requests????

 

 **jessthebest:** F I N E

 

 **jessthebest:** i saw the post when i was looking over someone's shoulder during my lunch

 

 **bELLA:** wIDe SocIaL neTworK

 

 **jessthebest:** fuck off, are we going or not

 

 **ANGELa:** to a party we weren't invited, at the cullen's house, where rosalie will skin us alive if she sees us, i know bella wouldn't mind, but they throw INVITE ONLY PARTIES

 

 **ANGELa:** hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm let me think

 

 **ANGELa:** no

 

 **bELLA:** ??????????? i want her to step on me, there's a difference

 

 **ANGELa:** shut up gay bitch

 

 **bELLA:** you're a lesbian too.........................

 

 **ANGELa:** american*

 

 **jessthebest:** shut UP

 

 **jessthebest:** we're finally given a chance to interact with the gods of our campus, and i'm not gonna let you dirty bitches squander it

 

 **jessthebest:** tomorrow we're going shopping, bella you might finally have a chance to hook up with rosalie in that big ass glass house, i'm not letting you waste this chance

 

 **jessthebest:** you can finally be the Guinevere Beck you've always wanted to be

 

 **bELLA:** *blocked*

 

 **ANGELa:** LMFAO

 

 **jessthebest:**  LMFAO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be them shopping and parts of the party, hopefully it won't take two months this time lol. If ya'll wanna talk about this dumb fic or just in general, my tumblr is @rosaliaswaifu
> 
> Till next time.


	3. Taking One for the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGELa: slkjdkslajdklasjd i cant breathe
> 
> jessthebest: thats because you have asthma
> 
> gayella: fake bitches, bottom text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with the before and during the party.
> 
> It was only around a month between updates this time, improvement! I would have gotten this out earlier, but I was dumb and was doing the chapter on here, somehow refreshed the page and lost it all. Hope you enjoy.

**Work B1TCHES**

**8:49 PM**

 

 **jessthebest:** i need to see your outfits before we leave

 

 **bELLA** changed their name to **gayella**

 

 **jessthebest:** ..................

 

 **jessthebest:** we already know ur gay

 

 **gayella:** i must continue the gay agenda

 

 **jessthebest:** stop trying to change the subjects, send ME UR FKN OUTFITS

 

 **jessthebest:** we're not going to go to this party and get kicked out before we even go in because we look like drowned rats

 

 **gayella:** you picked out our outfits................................

 

 **ANGELa:** ya..

 

 **jessthebest:** Are you going to send them in or not?

 

 **ANGELa:** oh oh, she's using proper punctuation AND capitalization 

 

 **gayella:** whyarewestilldoingthis.jpg

 

 **ANGELa:** imabaddieb.jpg

 

 **ANGELa:** damn bella, it's funny how my legs are wide open all of a sudden

 

 **jessthebest:** i deserve credit for picking out that outfit

 

 **gayella:** its a crop top, calm down anna wintour

 

 **ANGELa:** them titties tho

 

 **jessthebest:**  you're not even drunk yet and you're somehow horny

 

 **ANGELa:**  cest la pussy

 

 **gayella:**  *this user was flagged as extra horny*

 

 **jessthebest:** are you guys coming over or what, i still need to do ur makeup

 

 **gayella:** we're already in the uber, plus angela had some shots before we left thats why shes already horny

 

 **jessthebest:** i swear to god if either of you, most likely you bella, make us look like boo boo the fools at that party. i will skin ur asses alive and use your dried skin for lamp                          shades

 

 **gayella:** that was specific....

 

 **gayella:** i loosely promise to not embarrass you or ourselves

 

 **jessthebest:** i can already feel you are, just hurry up 

 

\-------------------------------------

 

**Work B1TCHES**

 

**11:59 PM**

 

 **jessthebest:** um where the fuck are you guys

 

 **ANGELa:** um, up your moms pussy

 

 **gayella:** ..............excuse her, she's wasted already

 

 **gayella:** angela is beyond zooted, the bitch can barely breathe

 

 **gayella:** which btw i should be asking you this, since YOU LEFT US

 

 **jessthebest:** i asked you guys to stay in the same spot and you guys WERE NOT there when i returned

 

 **gayella:** you only gave us two spots to go around so they wouldnt catch us

 

 **gayella:** we're obviously at the ONLY OTHER SPOT

 

 **jessthebest:** i am boo boo the fool

 

 **jessthebest:** anyway i cant come to you guys, they almost caught me when i was dancing and i had to run to the bathroom

 

 **gayella:** which bathroom?

 

 **jessthebest:** upstairs, the one in the fourth hallway, can you believe this shit?? they have seven bathrooms

 

 **gayella:** so you're saying you're upstairs, which they had practically threatened everyone to stay out of, and not only that you're in of their bedrooms IN THEIR BATHROOMS!!$?  

 

 **jessthebest:** well i randomly chose rosalie's, so you two can come up her, and you can finally sniff her underwear or whatever

 

 **ANGELa:** slkjdkslajdklasjd i cant breathe

 

 **jessthebest:** thats because you have asthma bitch

 

 **gayella:** fake bitches, bottom text

 

 **jessthebest:** are you coming up or not

 

 **gayella:** you expect me to carry angela, dead weight btw, up the stairs and somehow have them not catch us???????????

 

 **gayella:** they do fucking patrols of upstairs

 

 **jessthebest:** i know gays have trouble doing math, but OBVIOUSLY

 

 **jessthebest:** i did so much for us to be able to come to this party, and this is how you treat me, crying in the club rn

 

 **gayella:** GOD why are you such a dramatic bitch

 

 **jessthebest:** if you know how i feel why would you say that

 

 **jessthebest:** like you put me in such an uncomfortable situation

 

 **jessthebest:** like you know i'm not happy

 

 **jessthebest:** you know i'm trying to see if it'll work out here

 

 **gayella:** ..........we're already on the way up

 

\-------------------------------------

 

**Work B1TCHES**

 

**1: 43 AM**

 

 **ANGELa:** some of y'all but to be real mad at me, but it must be said

 

 **ANGELa:** i cant find bella

 

 **jessthebest:** i sobered you up for nothing

 

 **ANGELa:** ok bitch i dont see you looking for her, oh thats right cause it was you who sent her to get your fucking scarf

 

 **ANGELa:** i looked in the bathrooms (downstairs), the kitchen, the cloat closet, heh, e v e r y w h e r e

 

 **jessthebest:** you didnt check upstairs?

 

 **ANGELa:**  no, they were fucking everywhere, they would have seen me

 

 **jessthebest:**  check the bathroom, upstairs, you know the one she got the fucking scarf from

 

 **ANGELa:** if i get caught im snitching on you two

 

 **jessthebest:** ok you rat

 

\-------------------------------------

 

**Work B1TCHES**

 

**2:01 AM**

**jessthebest:** angela?

 

 **jessthebest:** omfg they caught you

 

 **jessthebest:** bitch you better not be snitching on us rn, i swear on bellas flannel collection i really will skin you

 

 **ANGELa:** i found bella

 

 **jessthebest:** fucking finally, hurry up so we can leave, i've been hiding out in the car

 

 **ANGELa:** i found her and shes not coming back

 

 **ANGELa:** lets pretend we never met bella

 

 **ANGELa:** if her dad ever comes looking for her tell him she quit school and became a farmer, and hasnt contacted us since

 

 **jessthebest:** are u drunk again..

 

 **jessthebest:** just tell me where she is, i'll go fucking get her

 

 **ANGELa:** let me SPEAK

 

 **ANGELa:** i went to look for her upstairs, like you forced me to

 

 **ANGELa:** and she was in the bathroom still...

 

 **jessthebest:** ok? and you couldnt get her?????@!?!??@#?#@?

 

 **ANGELa:** let me finish BITch

 

 **ANGELa:** she was in the bathroom still, but so was rosalie

 

 **ANGELa:** she only looked to be vaguely threatening her

 

 **ANGELa:** she'll be fine

 

 **jessthebest:** you just left her there..........

 

 **ANGELa:** i wouldnt just leave her there ffs

 

 **ANGELa:** she saw me and mouthed that she was ok and for us to go

 

 **jessthebest:** and you did

 

 **ANGELa:** DUH BITCH

 

 **jessthebest:** if they torture her im blaming you

 

 **ANGELa:** you're leaving too tho...

 

 **jessthebest:** i cant read suddenly 

 

 **ANGELa:** we'll just talk to her tomorrow, rosalie is probably just chewing her ass out

 

 **ANGELa:** or is SHE eating rosalie's ass out

 

 **jessthebest:** im leaving without you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be the morning after ;;;;)
> 
> if you have any questions or wanna talk about the fic my tumblr is @mrsvillanelle


	4. A Clown, Literally a Clown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has it been a month...... Skam España has me by the throat right now, so this chapter was basically all inspired from that. Meaning there's a lot of staring and unnecessary touching. Enjoy!

**Work B1TCHES**

**7:02 AM**

 

 **jessthebest:** i trusted you guys....

 

 **jessthebest:** look how far we've fallen....................

 

 **ANGELa:** its seven in the morning, what the fuck are you on

 

 **jessthebest:** some of us have joBS

 

 **jessthebest:** anyways, you two ruined it all for me, i can never show my face on campus again

 

 **ANGELa:** can you stfu, i can barely see what ur fkn typing, and all these fkn pings are making my headache worse

 

 **ANGELa:** SLEEP

 

 **jessthebest:** no one forced you to down all those shots, you deserve the hangover

 

 **jessthebest:** im coming over to your house and making you choke on your own vomit

 

 **ANGELa:** *reported*

 

\-------------------------------------

 

**Work B1TCHES**

**11:59 AM**

 

 **ANGELa:** i still feel like someone shit in my mouth, but the headache isnt that bad anymore

 

 **ANGELa:** now, wtf were you on about earlier

 

 **jessthebest:** ...........................

 

 **jessthebest:** this morning alice posted on her story about "people" crashing the party

 

 **jessthebest:** she only said people and didnt name anyone, but i KNOW she KNOWS it was us

 

 **jessthebest:** and since bella has been AWOL this entire morning, i'm pretty sure she got killed by them after we left

 

 **ANGELa:** type F for our fallen comrade

 

 **ANGELa:** F :( 

 

 **jessthebest:** stfu

 

 **jessthebest:** ANYWAY

 

 **gayella:** .....................................................i no longer have any friends

 

 **gayella:** i havent talked to you guys all morning because YOU DITCHED ME

 

 **jessthebest:** now wait a minute, angela said you told her to leave

 

 **gayella:** why would i do that?????????//

 

 **gayella:** she literally saw rosalie about to beat my ass, and she RAN

 

 **ANGELa:** i thought you said for me to go....

 

 **gayella:** I MOUTHED HELP ME U DUMMY

 

 **ANGELa:** ....well i can't read lips so...

 

 **ANGELa:** not my fault

 

 **gayella:** im exposing your furry tumblr account, u fake bitch

 

 **ANGELa:** .............well we got class in an hour, i have to study or something

 

 **gayella:** rat

 

\-------------------------------------

 

**Work B1TCHES**

**3:25 PM**

 

 **jessthebest:** in light of what just transpired in that classroom, we have to take a community vote

 

 **gayella:** fuck off

 

 **ANGELa:** lets goooooooooooo

 

 **jessthebest:** who else experienced the most second hand embarrassment filled and uncomfortable two hours in a classroom?

 

 **ANGELa:** ME

 

 **gayella:** FUCK OFF

 

 **jessthebest:** its ok darling, tell mommy what happened last night

 

 **gayella:** never call yourself mommy again

 

 **jessthebest:** tell me whore

 

 **ANGELa:** see i knew she ate her ass

 

 **gayella:** nothing happened ffs

 

 **gayella:** she reemed me for being there thats it

 

 **ANGELa:** reemed you say

 

 **gayella:** she needs to go

 

 **jessthebest:** angela stfu, ill kick you out, I NEED TO KNOW

 

 **ANGELa:** tough crowd today

 

 **gayella:** i didnt snitch on you guys, she thinks i crashed it by myself

 

 **gayella:** all she did was yell at me for like two min thats it

 

 **ANGELa:** that must of turned you on huh

 

 **jessthebest** kicked **ANGELa** from  **Work B1TCHES**

 **jessthebest:** CONTINUE

 

 **gayella:** thats ALL THAT happened

 

 **jessthebest:** she must've been turned on too, cause that staring you both did today was on an extreme levels of horny

 

 **jessthebest:** i felt uncomfortable just sitting next to you

 

 **gayella** left  **Work B1TCHES**

 

 **jessthebest**  added ****ANGELa**  **& **gayella** to ****Work B1TCHES****

 ** **jessthebest:**** you cant escape me

 

 **ANGELa:** she thinks she's something special

 

 **ANGELa:** we ALL SAW IT, you cant escape your horniness

 

 **gayella:** what are you guys even talking aboUT

 

 **ANGELa:** rosalie literally came up to you and asked to borrow a pen, in A COMPUTER CLASS

 

 **ANGELa:** all while staring you down, and you burning holes into your fkn keyboard with a face redder than jess' blouse today

 

 **ANGELa:** you need help

 

 **ANGELa:** the process of you giving it to her was like four minutes too long

 

 **ANGELa:** she CARESSED UR FKN WRIST WHEN SHE GRABBED IT

 

 **jessthebest:** i was so fucking uncomfortable seated next to you, that was a five minute foreplay scene you guys did in front of all if us

 

 **jessthebest:** show some respect

 

 **ANGELa:** oh so shes quite now HUH

 

 **jessthebest:** she knows what she did

 

 **jessthebest:** something else happened, i knOW IT

 

 **jessthebest:** TELL MEEEEEEEE

 

 **ANGELa:** someones ass def got ate last night

 

 **jessthebest**  kicked  **ANGELa**  from  **Work B1TCHES**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will we ever know what happened that night, maybe so. Hope you guys enjoyed, my new tumblr name is @rosaliaswaifu  
> and yes, I do wish I was able to update this as much as I change my name on there lol.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Adventures of Bella and Co. (that no one needs nor cares but deserves)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500679) by [MidnightRen147](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightRen147/pseuds/MidnightRen147)




End file.
